


Don't Tell Mum the Babysitter's Draco

by Rumaan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/pseuds/Rumaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's in a bind. He's meant to be babysitting the kids, but an emergency Ministry meeting means he has to turn to the least prepossessing of his Aurors for help. How will Hermione react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly short story from me. This was originally published as a one-shot but I’ve added a couple of extra scenes to it and split it into two chapters, as it was ridiculously long.
> 
> Thanks to River in Egypt, who told me that, as this story is Rose-centric, it needed Rose’s reaction to Draco and Hermione relationship to be complete. I mulled on what she said and a couple of months later came up the additional material in Chapter 2.
> 
> In this Rose (and Albus), both have problems pronouncing their 'r's. My son and most of his friends who are a similar age struggle with that and I couldn't resist her calling Draco 'Dwako'
> 
> Thanks to Poppyxxxx and arosesinnocence for their betaing help with this.
> 
> Everything belongs to JK Rowling and I write this purely for fun.

Harry cornered his newest employee having a late coffee break in the canteen.

“Malfoy!” Harry called.

Malfoy turned his head and grimaced as he saw who was bearing down on him. Harry rolled his eyes. He thought that he was worth some respect now that he was the former Sytherin’s boss, but Malfoy appeared to think that he’d done Harry a big favour by becoming an Auror. 

“What do you want, Potter?” the blond asked insolently.

“I need you to work on Saturday night.”

“No can do. I have plans,” Malfoy replied.

“Well cancel them.”

“Can’t.”

Harry ground his teeth. It was unhelpful dialogues like this that made him question his sanity in replacing Ron with Malfoy. “I’m your boss, and I need you to work this Saturday. And I won’t take no for an answer.”

“Doesn’t it say somewhere in my contract that weekends are my free time?”

“I can ask you to work and give you time off in lieu.”

“I think I’ll check my contract before I take your word for it. How do I know you’re not lying?”

“I know that contract like the back of my hand because I asked Hermione to draw it up for me, and I specifically requested this clause.”

“I’ll still check. I don’t trust you Gryffindors. Everyone reckons you’re all trustworthy, but I distinctly remember several occasions where you were anything but.”

Harry sighed. “By all means check, but be here at six o’clock on Saturday.”

He walked back up to his office. He had been the Head of the Auror Office for six months and had been given a swanky new office to go with the title, but he still wasn’t too sure what to do with all his new space. He sat down and looked at the forest of photos that covered his enormous desk. He felt a small pang of guilt as he looked at the picture of Hermione and her kids. Was he doing the right thing in commandeering Malfoy to fill in for him on Saturday? 

Hermione had had a rotten year so far. Ron had gone through some kind of early mid-life crisis and walked out on both his job and his family. No one could understand it. It wasn’t like Ron to do such a thing. He’d disappeared for months before he’d turned up at Charlie’s flat in Romania. His only explanation for his actions was that he felt trapped and that he married too young. This didn’t help Hermione who’d been left devastated. She’d also been left with two young children who couldn’t understand where Daddy had gone. 

Last week, Ginny and Luna had managed to persuade Hermione to go out on a big ‘girls’ night out’. The whole Weasley female clan, wives included plus Hermione, Luna, and Andromeda were going out on Saturday, and Harry was meant to be looking after Rose and Hugo along with his kids and Teddy, but he couldn’t. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, needed him to attend a meeting with his Brazilian counterparts as the British Aurorsy were trying to track down the last of the Death Eaters, suspecting that some may have fled to South America. So now there was no babysitter for the kids, and Harry really didn’t want to cancel Hermione’s night out. She needed to forget about her cares and worries for one night. She deserved some fun after all she’d put up with recently. 

Now, Harry was left trying to find a fill-in babysitter. George was away for business, Percy was attending the same meeting that he was, and Bill was already responsible for George’s, Percy’s, and his kids. And Charlie, well, he was an eternal bachelor and had Ron currently staying with him. Even if he was without a houseguest, he needed to get permission from his boss to leave Romania. Harry drew a blank with all of his friends, which left him with Malfoy. He wouldn’t have even countenanced such a solution if he hadn’t seen Malfoy regularly with Teddy. Over the years, they’d bumped into each other at Andromeda’s house, and Malfoy was great with Teddy. So Harry knew that he could look after kids. Harry allowed this fact to smother the unease of leaving his and Hermione’s kids in the care of Malfoy. They’d be all right, he was sure. Besides, he’d have Teddy there to help him. Harry was convinced that Teddy wouldn’t allow Malfoy to hex any of them even if Teddy did show some disturbing Slytherin tendencies.

\-------------------------

Saturday came around, and Harry met Malfoy at the office as ordered. He wasn’t giving Malfoy a chance to back out, so he hadn’t told him what he was doing yet.

“Let’s go,” he said and led the blond Auror down to the lobby and the many Floo connections. 

“Are you ever planning on telling me where we are going?” Malfoy asked.

“You’ll know soon enough,” Harry muttered, ignoring Malfoy’s narrow-eyed glare. “Here’s the address.”

The blond stared at it. “Hang on, isn’t that your address?”

“Erm… yes, we’re stopping there first.” Harry said before stepping into the fireplace first, not giving Malfoy a chance to ask any more questions. 

He arrived home to a chorus of kids shouting his name. Neville came in from the kitchen with Lily in his arms. “Thanks so much for helping me out for twenty minutes, Nev.”

Neville handed the youngest child back to Harry. “No problem, Harry. The rush at the Leaky Cauldron doesn’t start for another 30 minutes or so, but Hannah asked if I could get back as soon as possible to help her out.”

The flames roared, turned green, and spat Malfoy out, who looked around disdainfully, saw the brood of kids and Neville, and sneered, “I see the Weaselette takes after her mother.”

Harry flushed and counted to ten. He wasn’t going to allow Malfoy to wind him up. He needed him after all. Neville looked at him, eyebrows raised. “This is your replacement?” he asked in doubt.

He shrugged. “I’ve seen him with Teddy, so I know he can do it.”

“Rather your kids than mine.”

Harry furrowed his brow. “Nah, he won’t do anything. It would be too easy to pin charges on him.”

Harry waved Neville off back through the fireplace and turned to see Malfoy currently looking distastefully at Rose, who was hanging off his leg and looking adoringly up at him. “I can see whose kid this is. That hair is unmistakable. So when are we leaving?”

“Are you a pwince?” Rose interrupted. 

Malfoy looked ready to bolt there and then. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle.

“No, Rosie, this is Draco. He’s one of my Aurors,” Harry replied as the blond looked disinclined to do so.

Rose just continued to cling to Malfoy’s leg, staring up at him. 

Harry pursed his lips. He hadn’t actually given much thought to how he was actually going to explain this to Malfoy. “Right, here’s the thing. I need your help in looking after the kids tonight whilst I go to a meeting in Brazil. Neville’s just fed them, but they need to be bathed, put in their pyjamas, and tucked into bed. Oh, and Teddy’s here to help you,” he blurted out in a rush, thrusting Lily at Malfoy before closing off the Floo connection and Disapparating before the Auror could object.

Draco stared at the legion of kids. He was going to kill Potter when he got his hands on him. Two little chubby hands reached up and tugged at a stray lock of his silky hair. He grimaced as the baby gurgled in delight. “At least you don’t look like Saint Potter, although you are undeniably a Weasley,” he commented to the baby. 

The little girl attached to his leg tugged at his trousers. “And you have to be Granger’s,” he remarked at her. 

Draco’s ten-year-old cousin strolled in from the kitchen with an acolyte in tow. “Uncle Draco,” he called out. “Uncle Harry said you were coming tonight. I’ve been telling James how cool your stories are.”

Draco looked at the boy standing next to Teddy. There was no mistaking who the speccy git’s father was. The messy black hair could only belong to a Potter, and the little kid currently sitting next to the other baby on the floor had to be his brother. He was the spitting image of Potter. He groaned. He could tell this was going to be a very long night.

\-------------------

Draco grasped his hair in exasperation as Albus escaped out of the bath for what felt like the fiftieth time. “Get your scrawny little backside back in that water now!” he ordered.

“No!” Albus cried defiantly, once more evading Draco’s grasp. 

Albus skipped out of the bathroom, and he gave chase only to fall on his arse as he slipped in a puddle of water. A giggle escaped the bushy-haired brat in the bath. “Your cousin is a nightmare,” he growled.

There was a brief knock on the door before Teddy stuck his head around and grinned at the sight of Draco on the floor. He had a squirming Albus in his arms. “I caught your escapee,” he said.

“Put him back in the bath and hold him down.”

Between the two of them, they managed to shampoo the messy mop that sat upon the little boy’s head. Albus was soon bundled up in a towel and on his way to get into his pyjamas. 

Draco held a towel out for Rose. “Come on, time to get out.”

“But you didn’t wash my hair,” the little girl pouted.

“I’m not going near that bird’s nest,” he replied.

Rose’s eyes filled up with tears, and her bottom lip started to wobble. “But Mummy always washes my hair before sleeping. She brushes it and makes it all pwetty.”

“That’s doubtful,” he muttered, but as much as he wished it, he wasn’t immune to the big brown eyes that gazed mournfully up at him. 

He grabbed the hairbrush that was sitting on the sink, identifying it as Rose’s by the numerous pink butterflies scattered up its handle, and proceeded to shampoo and brush her hair. His arms were aching by the time the task was finish. 

“I pity Granger -- not only does she have to do this for your hair but also her own,” he informed the little girl.

Her only response was a beatific smile.

\----------------

Draco flopped on the sofa, exhausted. Finally all the kids were in bed. Well, all except the babies, but they were not even a year old yet, and Teddy assured him that they tended to go to bed later than the others. It had only taken three hours, and it was now nine o’clock. He was sure they were meant to be in bed well before then, but the excited running around had gone on for ages. It didn’t help that Rose had spent the whole night attached to his trouser leg. It had been an absolute nightmare. He was not forgiving Potter for this. If he wanted kids, then he would have gotten married and had one, but he’d stayed single for a reason. Firstly, Malfoys didn’t make good fathers, and secondly, he was sure he was allergic to the little blighters. Draco watched as Teddy gave Hugo a bottle. Lily was glued to his side, crying when he tried to hand her over to his cousin, so he was stuck giving the little brat her bottle. She guzzled it all down contently and was now snoozing on his chest, her face snuggled into his shoulder. The door to the living room squeaked open, and there stood Rose, her thumb in her mouth and clutching her rabbit. “Dwako, I can’t sleep.”

Draco’s shoulders slumped as he took in the pathetic sight of the little girl. “Why can’t you sleep?”

“I had a bad dweam. The nasty monster came and got me.”

Teddy gave him a look that said all too clearly, _I told you not to tell them that story_. How was Draco to know that Troll King would scare them? His dad had told him that story at their age. Okay, so maybe he shouldn’t have said that unless they were quiet and asleep in ten minutes, the Troll King would come for them. Albus and Rose were only three years old. But he _was_ a Malfoy. 

“Why don’t you come and sit up here for a bit then?” Draco suggested.

Rose grinned at him and bounded over to the sofa, clambering up onto it and snuggling into his side, leaning her head on his arm. Teddy laughed at the sight of his usually sophisticated cousin surrounded by kids. “Tell anyone about this, and I’ll make sure you’re sorted into Hufflepuff,” Draco threatened the grinning boy.

\-----------------------

Harry crept cautiously into his house. He Apparated outside as it was the rule when the kids were sleeping. Also, he wouldn’t put it past Malfoy to have planted a trick somewhere to cause him maximum pain. He peered around the doorframe into the living room and sniggered at the sight that met his eyes. There was Malfoy, snoozing on the sofa with Lily asleep on his chest and Rose curled up under his arm. A grey eye opened and glared at him.

“Good night, Malfoy?” Harry couldn’t resist asking. 

Malfoy grunted at him and shifted the sleeping little girl over so she was resting against the cushions, got up, and shoved Lily towards her father. “I never want to speak of this again, and I want a week off in lieu.”

“Sorry, no can do. You get a day off.”

“I’m never working weekends again. Agree, or I’ll file a formal complaint about how you abuse your employees and use them as glorified babysitters.”

Harry knew when he was beaten. Besides, give it a few months and Malfoy would be itching to go on an exciting raid, even if it was on the weekend. He nodded his agreement. 

Malfoy huffed, glared once more at him, and walked towards the fireplace. Harry reopened the connection just in time for Malfoy to disappear into the emerald flames. 

“Thanks, Malfoy,” he called after him.

Lily then squirmed against him, woke up, and realised that she wasn’t sleeping against Malfoy any more. 

“Hello, poppet,” Harry said to his little girl, who responded by screwing her face up and screaming. 

This, in turn, woke Rose up who glanced, bleary-eyed, around for Malfoy. “Where’s Dwako gone?” she asked her uncle.

“He had to go home, sweetie.”

Rose’s bottom lip wobbled ominously. “But he said he’d protect me from the scawy monster.”

“Don’t worry, I’m here. I can protect you.”

Rose started to cry. “But you’re not Dwako. He said only a Malfoy can stop the monster. The monster is going to come and eat us all now.”

Harry cursed. Bloody Malfoy, he was going to kill him. “Rose, no monster will dare to touch a Potter or a Weasley. We are the two bravest families in the whole world.”

Rose stared up at him with her big blue eyes. “Pwomise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Can I sleep with you?”

Harry gave up on having a decent night’s sleep there and then. Lily was still fussing, and Rose tended to sleep on top of you. “Of course, lovey.”

\--------------------------

Harry had all the kids seated around the breakfast table. “Okay, who can remember what I told you?”

James raised his hand. “Don’t tell Mummy or Auntie Hermione that Uncle Draco babysat us last night.”

“Good boy,” he said, ruffling his hair and ignoring the use of ‘Uncle Draco’. Unfortunately, he picked that up off Teddy.

“But I like Dwako. I want to tell Mummy all about him,” Rose protested.

“But Rosie, he’s our secret. You can’t tell anyone about him, or he disappears,” Harry improvised. “You don’t want him to disappear, do you?”

Rose shook her head solemnly. Teddy snorted but kept his mouth shut as Harry’s eyes pleaded with him. 

The front door banged open. “We’re home!” Ginny shouted. 

“We’re in the kitchen, honey,” Harry called back.

A bright-eyed Ginny and a smiling Hermione came into the kitchen and were engulfed by squealing children. Harry got up and poured both women a cup of coffee. “How was your night?”

“It was great,” Ginny enthused. “We had so much fun. I can’t remember the last time we all went out together.”

Hermione came over and kissed Harry on the cheek. “Thanks for making me go out. I really needed that.”

He beamed at his best friend. She looked a lot happier and was smiling rather than looking miserable. “Do you need anything to eat?”

“We stayed with Mum, love, what do you think? I don’t think she even went to bed. We woke up to a massive breakfast,” Ginny said.

“She was just pleased to have so many people to cook for,” Hermione remarked.

Ginny smiled. “Yeah, I don’t think she’ll ever get used to the Burrow not being packed to the rafters.”

Harry grinned at the sight of his full kitchen. This was everything he’d wanted when he was a kid. “I don’t blame Molly. I love having everyone around.”

\-------------------------

Hermione felt the chill as she returned to her home with Rose and Hugo in tow. She hated this house now. It was full of memories of happier times and reinforced how lonely she was. She knew she needed to look around for a new place to live as this place couldn’t be home anymore. It hadn’t been since Ron had upped and left.

They’d been having problems since before Hugo was born, but Hermione was convinced that having another baby would solve them. She’d been wrong. All that happened was that Ron felt more trapped than ever. So she’d come to terms with the fact that she didn’t love Ron anymore. The way in which he left snuffed all dying embers of her passion for him. She couldn’t respect a man who walked out on his family, especially one who had already walked out on her and Harry once before at the most important juncture in their life. Although unlike back then, this time he wasn’t coming back, his tail firmly between his legs.

Then there had been the crushing reality that their relationship had not been some destined-to-be fairytale but a long-running argument. Even before they started dating, they had always bickered. It was part of their charm as a couple, but it wore her down in the end. She felt older than her years and now had the difficult job of raising two young children on her own. She was lucky to have such supportive family and friends, as she wasn’t sure when Ron was going to get his act together enough to play a role in his kids’ lives again. 

Rose wondered into the room. “Mummy, I’m hungwy.”

Hermione heaved herself to her feet. One good thing about having two children under the age of four was that she had no time to wallow in her sadness and loneliness, but she couldn’t help but wish she had someone with whom to share her problems.

\-------------------------

Hermione arranged to meet Ginny in Diagon Alley to buy clothes for the children. Hugo and Lily were only a month apart in age and were rapidly going through clothes. After a shopping spree, they made their way to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour as James, Rose, and Albus had been promised an icy treat if they ate all their lunch. It had been taken over by Florean’s niece, who was as creative with ice cream as her uncle had been. The children set to the task of eating huge ice-creams, and Hermione and Ginny were left to chat in peace.

However, the giggling and much nudging coming from the three monkeys got their mothers’ attention. They were all staring across the crowded room, and James was trying to keep Rose in her seat. 

“What’s wrong, Rosie?” Hermione asked.

James glared at Rose as if daring her to talk. Rose pouted a little and looked towards the other side of the restaurant. “Nothing,” she mumbled.

“Remember what my daddy said,” James said in what he clearly thought was a whisper. “He’ll disappear if you tell anyone.”

Rose’s face scrunched up, and she looked as if she was about to cry. “Now, Rosie, you know there are no secrets from Mummy,” Hermione said encouragingly.

“But Uncle Hawwy said we had to keep this a secwet,” the girl said, obviously scared.

Hermione exchanged a look with Ginny. If Harry was swearing the children to secrecy, this meant that he had done something he shouldn’t have. “I’m sure Uncle Harry didn’t mean that you were meant to keep it a secret from Mummy and Aunty Ginny.”

James kicked Rose under the table, making her squeal. “James Sirius Potter, you are not to kick your cousin!” Ginny admonished. 

James hung his head in shame, and Rose took the opportunity to speak to her mummy. “The bwave pwince has just come in, Mummy, and is sitting over there.”

“What prince?” Hermione asked, completely confused.

“The pwince who looked after us and told us a scawy stowy,” Rose said. “But he said he would pwotect us fwom the scawy monster.”

Albus piped up. “Wosie, Daddy said not to tell anyone.”

“But it’s Mummy. I can tell Mummy.”

“No, Daddy said Dwako would go away if we told.”

“Dwako?” Hermione asked, thoroughly confused now.

“He’s not gone anywhere, look,” Rose pointed out to Albus and James, and she got up and ran from the table.

“Rose Weasley, you come back here now!” she shouted, getting the attention of several nearby tables.

“Go and get her, and I’ll stop the rest of these little monsters from joining her,” Ginny said.

Hermione weaved her way through the tables, looking for her little daughter only to stop at the scene unfolding before her. There was Rose, tugging happily on the sleeve of her Hogwarts rival, Draco Malfoy.

“Look, Mummy, it’s Dwako, and he hasn’t gone!” Rose squealed happily. 

“Told you it was a Weasley,” Zabini said to Parkinson.

She handed over a Galleon. “How was I to know that Draco was now best friends with Weasley offspring?” she huffed. 

Hermione stood there confused until she started to get the attention of the other diners. “For Merlin’s sake, just sit down, Granger,” Malfoy snapped at her. “There’s no need to turn this into some sort of side-show.”

Hermione, on auto-pilot, took the last seat at the table. Rose had somehow squirmed her way up onto Malfoy’s lap and was sitting there looking very pleased with herself. “Er …Malfoy, why is my daughter sitting on your lap?”

“I take it Potter didn’t tell you?”

“As you can see,” she responded acerbically, not appreciating being kept in the dark.

“No need to get nasty, Granger. Apparently, Potter has written babysitting large broods of kids into the Auror Handbook.”

Zabini sniggered, and Malfoy shot him a look that promised retribution later. 

Hermione was just confused. “Well… I take it from that you mean my kids so… er …er… I guess, I should say thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. And I really mean that.”

“Come on, Rosie, don’t you want to eat your ice cream now?” Hermione said, keen to escape this bizarre meeting.

Rose looked longingly towards the large ice cream counter that ran one-side down the shop, and then she gazed adoringly up at Malfoy. It was obvious that she was weighing up which one she would prefer. “Can Dwako come and eat ice cweam with us?”

“No, sweetie, Mr. Malfoy is eating with his friends.”

“Can I stay here?”

“Now that wouldn’t be very nice for Aunt Ginny or your cousins, would it? They would feel hurt that you don’t want to sit with them.”

The little girl looked beseechingly towards her mother, but Hermione shook her head. “Come on Rose, we need to leave Mr. Malfoy to eat his lunch in peace.”

Her daughter looked up at Malfoy with mournful eyes. “Will you come and see us again?” she asked.

Hermione bit back the laugh that wanted to escape at Malfoy’s obvious panic. “You can come and say goodbye to Mr. Malfoy when you leave.”

Rose accepted that compromise. She gave Malfoy a big hug and a kiss and wiggled off his lap. Hermione held her hand out for her daughter to hold. “Oh, but next time you look after children, lay off the scary stories, Malfoy. Rose has been having nightmares every night since.”

Hermione returned to Ginny and the other kids. Rose sat down with an air of triumph. “He didn’t disappear,” she said to James before sticking her tongue out.

“What was that all about? Who did she go to see?” Ginny asked, standing up and craning her neck. “Oh my, is that Malfoy?”

She nodded. “Yep, Rose seems to have developed an obsession with none other than Draco Malfoy.”

Ginny whistled. “Wow, that boy is all grown-up and looking fine. Rose has good taste.”

Hermione groaned. “Let’s get these kids fed, and then we need to talk to Harry.”

\--------------

Draco was happy to see Granger and the Weaselette take their brood of kids out of the café after he was forced to give Rose a kiss and a cuddle. Blaise and Pansy found the little girl’s worshipping of him very entertaining.

“I never thought I’d see the day when a Weasley was ‘President of the I Heart Draco Malfoy Club’,” Pansy giggled.

“When your father is Deadbeat Weasley and your uncle is Wonder Boy, it makes sense,” he said.

“Granger looked fit. A bit skinny but fit,” Blaise commented. “Do you think she’s dating again?”

Pansy looked at Blaise scandalised. “Blaise Zabini, you dirty little dog! You’ve only been married for five minutes.”

“Not for me, you numpty, but Draco.” 

Draco plonked his cup of coffee down, spilling half of it, and looked at Blaise if he was crazy. “And why would I want to date Granger?”

“Because you just checked her out as she left.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did. Besides, why not? She’s pretty, she’s intelligent, and she’s always managed to push your buttons.”

“Try ‘because she’s married,’” he said pointedly.

“Not anymore, she’s not,” Pansy remarked. “Her divorce came through last month.” 

Pansy was a lawyer at the largest magic law firm in London. 

“So she’s single,” Blaise mused.

“Don’t even think about it,” he warned.

Blaise gave him a cheeky smile, and Draco sighed. His two closest friends had been on his case to settle down and get married ever since Blaise decided to become domesticated and marry Calliope Vaisey. It meant that Draco was the odd one out in his circle of friends as he didn’t have a significant other to bring along, and he didn’t date seriously. He learnt his lesson when he realised that Astoria Greengrass had been harbouring ideas of them getting married when he’d just thought it was a light-hearted relationship. Granger certainly wouldn’t fit his criteria. She was definitely a commitment type of woman. Blaise was right about one thing though: she was definitely fit.

\---------------

Harry grouched into work on Monday morning. He should have known those kids wouldn’t be able to keep their mouths shut. He had Ginny and Hermione questioning his sanity and his ability to be a good father all yesterday afternoon. Apparently it wasn’t acceptable to abuse your power to make your employees look after your kids (Hermione), and it certainly wasn’t acceptable to hide how handsome a former school nemesis had become (Ginny).

Once Hermione returned home, he had Ginny going on about how much Rose loved Malfoy and what a good idea it would be to set him and Hermione up on a date. Harry was fully regretting his whole decision to rope Malfoy into looking after the kids. 

_Speak of the devil_ , he thought as Malfoy stalked into his office. 

“Here’s my time off request. Could you authorise it, please?”

Harry always loved the fact that Malfoy had to try and be polite to him when he needed something. He had to admit, he enjoyed being his boss, and being polite obviously rankled the blond - well, when he wanted something. 

“Sure,” he replied after checking that the holiday didn’t clash with anyone else’s plans. 

Once the form was signed, Malfoy relaxed. “How was your weekend?” he asked maliciously.

He gave him an exasperated look. “Nice way to keep quiet. I had Hermione and Ginny on my case yesterday.”

The former Slytherin smirked. “Maybe you shouldn’t put so much faith in a bunch of little kids.”

Harry grumbled, but there was nothing he could say, as Malfoy was right. He should have known that a couple of three-year-olds couldn’t keep their mouths shut. “I would have paid to see your face when Rosie accosted you at Fortescue’s yesterday.”

It was Malfoy’s turn to scowl. “Yeah, well, she shows more taste than I would expect from a Weasley.”

Harry snorted, and his obnoxious employee escaped back to his desk.

\-------------------------

Hermione was at the end of her tether. She kept bumping into Malfoy both at the Ministry and in Diagon Alley. It was becoming infuriating, especially as Rose’s obsession with the irritating blond didn’t show any sign of disappearing. She would squeal and run towards him whenever she spotted him.

That day, he happened to be lurking in Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes with Zabini when to visit George.

“Look, Mummy, Dwako’s here!” Rose shrieked happily before zooming over. 

George shook his head sadly as he observed Rose flinging herself at the former Slytherin. “I don’t think that girl can be a Weasley. She shows a disturbing lack of disdain for the haughty pure-blood families.”

“Don’t,” Hermione moaned. “She’s driving me nuts with her love of Malfoy.”

“She’s got Slytherin written all over her. Ron would never forgive her.”

She looked away as George’s face flamed when he realised what he had said. The way things were going, she didn’t think Ron would ever be a presence in his kids’ lives, especially once they got to Hogwarts. It really wasn’t normal parenting behaviour. 

“I think I’d better go and rescue the man,” she said, observing Malfoy attempting to stop Rose from climbing up his leg. 

George sniggered, bouncing Hugo in his arms. “You’ll be a Gryffindor, won’t you, Hugo, my lad?”

Hermione walked over to the pair of Slytherins. “Malfoy, Zabini,” she greeted. “Rosie, darling, I really think you should leave Mr. Malfoy alone now. I don’t think he wants you to climb him.”

“But, Mummy, I only wanted to give him a kiss.”

Malfoy bent down and suffered one of Rose’s enthusiastic - and often sloppy - kisses. 

Zabini smirked before holding his hand out to Rose. “Rose, why don’t you show me your favourite thing in the shop?”

She frowned as her daughter disappeared with the tall wizard. “She has a complete lack of self-preservation,” Malfoy commented.

“She’s three!” she snapped back. “She’ll be all right with Zabini, won’t she?”

He rolled his eyes. “She’ll be fine. He’s just found out his wife is pregnant, so he wants to practice being a dad.”

Hermione, overly sensitive to any mention of fathers, looked away. “I’m sure he’ll be fine,” she said in a constrained voice.

Malfoy, appearing to realise where her mind was straying, shuffled a little uncomfortably before patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll do great, Granger. You always succeed in everything.”

“Except marriage, it seems,” she said bitterly.

He scoffed. “I doubt that was your fault. Weasley always was a complete screw-up.”

She smiled a little at him. She was amazed he was trying to make her feel better rather than rub her situation in. “So what are you doing in here?” she asked, looking to change the topic.

“Zabini and I were bored. I like looking at the new inventions Weasley comes up with.”

“Is that a compliment for a Weasley?”

Malfoy chuckled. “I guess. I must be getting soft now that Potter’s my boss.”

“How’s that going?”

“Yeah, it’s okay. It’s nice to be doing something with my time.”

“I never pegged you as an Auror.”

“Why? Because I was a Death Eater?”

“No need to get defensive, Malfoy. You always seemed to have an issue with authority, that’s all.”

He shrugged. “I like being an Auror, and Potter’s not too bad. Don’t tell him I said that though.”

“Mummy, look what Uncle Base got me,” Rose said, dashing over with a little pink Pygmy Puff in her hand

Hermione sighed in resignation and glared at Zabini, who was looking a little self-conscious. “Did you say thank you to Mr. Zabini, poppet?”

“Uh-huh. Fank you again, Uncle Base,” the little girl said once more.

“That’s okay, sweetie,” Zabini said, ruffling her hair. “Draco, shall we go?”

Malfoy nodded, and Hermione looked on, amused, as both wizards gave Rose a kiss. 

“See you around, Granger,” Zabini said whilst Malfoy just gave her a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

That encounter set the tone for the next couple of months. It appeared Hermione and Malfoy were destined to continuously run into each other whilst Rose was on the best of terms with Blaise, who was practising for his own little arrival. He even took Hugo off her hands when he saw them, which left Hermione in Malfoy’s company. Their conversations grew less stilted and a lot friendlier. She was surprised to realise that he was actually interesting. Once you got past his prickly exterior, he was intelligent and witty. Well, he had always been witty, but he usually used that wit to spit nasty insults at her and her friends. 

She also found that she was growing increasingly attracted to him. He was so very different from Ron. There were no indulgent, fond feelings. Instead, she felt a slow burn when she saw him. His touch tingled on her skin, and his smile did things to her insides that should be illegal. The result of this was guilt. She didn’t know why, but it felt as if she was betraying her marriage to think this way about someone else. It wasn’t as if she carried around hope that her relationship with Ron could be salvaged, far from it. Besides, she was divorced for goodness’ sake; you couldn’t get much more final than that. Though she knew that it was healthy to move on, she wasn’t sure she was quite ready to do so. Having these thoughts towards another man seemed so wrong.

\-----------------------

Hermione used a Saturday afternoon when the kids were with Molly to get some much needed food for Rose’s Pygmy Puff from Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. She scrabbled around in her bag for her purse before placing the pet food on the counter. However, the deafening silence made her look up from her frantic hunt, and she found herself confronting the pale and slightly sweaty face of her ex-husband.

She didn’t know how to react, and apparently, neither did Ron. They did nothing but stand staring at each other. 

“Why?” Hermione finally whispered.

He shrugged at her. “I felt trapped.”

“So you couldn’t talk to me about it? You just ran out?”

“I didn’t know what to say.”

“You could have been honest, Ronald.”

“You’re not the easiest woman to talk to. You always make me feel like I am a failure and letting the family down.”

“But walking out like that, how could you? Rose cried for her dad for weeks.”

A flash of annoyance and guilt crossed his face. He frowned slightly. “You’re not a bundle of joy to live with. You’re bossy, overbearing, and I don’t know why we thought it would ever work out between us.”

She looked at him in shock. He had a track record of saying tactless things, but this was downright hurtful. The tears welled up in her eyes, and as she didn’t want the added humiliation of crying in front of her ex-husband, she whirled away and barrelled out of the shop as quickly as she could. 

She kept her head down as she hurried down Diagon Alley, and so didn’t see the wizard emerging from Quality Quidditch Supplies. She slammed into him and went stumbling backwards. Two hands quickly shot out and stopped her.

“Watch where you’re going, Granger!” he snapped at her.

Hermione closed her eyes. Of all people to see right now, it would have to be Draco Malfoy. She didn’t want him to see her in such a mess. She looked up into his irritated face, and then the worst thing possible happened - she burst into noisy sobs. 

Draco was discomposed. He looked around for some help and noticed that a small crowd was gathering, so he grabbed Granger’s arm, bundled her back into the shop he’d just exited, and shut the door in the faces of the nosy people outside. “What’s wrong?”

Granger kept crying. She appeared completely unable to stop, but, finally, she got a grip on herself, and the shuddering sobs started to abate. She hunted frantically through her bag for a tissue and came up short. He rolled his eyes and gave her one from his pocket. 

“Ron,” she said simply.

“What’s the ginger oaf done now?”

“He’s back. I bumped into him serving at the shop.”

Draco dragged the sorry story from Granger, and when she finished telling him, he struggled to understand his anger. Granger was all of the things the stupid Weasel had said, she was bossy and overbearing, but it was also what made her unique. She didn’t flatter or simper her way through life; she worked damn hard for what she earned. She also had an intellect that was hard to match, and she was fiercely loyal to her family and friends. If he knew that, then Weasley must have as well.

“And the annoying thing is, I forgot the bloody food for Clarissa!” she wailed.

“Clarissa?”

“The Pygmy Puff Zabini bought for Rose. That’s why I went in.”

Draco knew that there was no way Granger could go back. She was an emotional wreck. He sighed, not understanding why he was getting himself involved. He had been trying to understand this for the past month, but for some reason, he was getting more and more wrapped up in her life. “Go to the Leaky Cauldron, have a drink, and I’ll go and get the food.”

She goggled at him. “What?” he growled at her.

“Why would you do that? That would be a nice thing to do.”

He raked his hands through his hair; stupid Granger pulling him up on his actions. She couldn’t just accept it and say thank you. She would have to analyse and probably come up with the right answer; it was what she did. He was nervous at the thought that she would realise he was developing more-than-platonic feelings for her. 

“Because it’s obvious you can’t go back.”

Granger shuddered at the thought and smiled shyly at Draco. “Thank you, Malfoy. That’s really decent of you.”

“Tell me about it,” he muttered as he exited the Quidditch shop.

\----------------------

He entered Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, and the Weasel was standing stock still behind the counter, staring at the Pygmy Puff food on the counter. He looked up as Draco sauntered over. His face went its predicable red when faced with a Malfoy.

“Get out!” he spat.

Instead, Draco leisurely checked the price of the food and took his time in placing the exact amount on the counter. 

“That’s not for you,” Weasley said sharply. 

“Oh, I’m sorry; I didn’t see a reservation tag on it. I’m sure the person it’s for can get another one.”

“She’ll be back in a minute, and she’ll want her pet food.”

Draco leaned conspiratorially across the counter. “Who do you think I’m getting it for?” he asked smugly.

“What?”

He rolled his eyes. Ron Weasley had never been the sharpest tool in the box. “Granger asked me to come in and pick it up for her,” he explained slowly as if talking to a moron.

Said moron turned puce. “Hermione asked you to get that? When did you become friends with Hermione?”

“Things change, Weasley, especially when you walk out on your wife and kids and don’t come back for half a year.”

Weasley cringed a little. So the truth hurt. Good, he deserved to be hurt for what he put Granger and little Rose through. 

“Since when did Hermione get a Pygmy Puff anyway?” the Weasel asked petulantly. 

“It belongs to Rosie,” he said, deliberately using Rose’s pet name. “Blaise Zabini bought it for her.” 

He smirked as he picked up the bag of food and left the shop, leaving Weasley spluttering away behind the counter.

\----------------

Ron ambushed George as he came back from his errand. “What exactly has been going on with my wife and kids in my absence?” he demanded.

His older brother looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“Why is bloody Malfoy picking up pet food for Rosie, and why the hell does she have a pet that was bought for her by a Slytherin?”

“Oh, that,” he said.

“Yes, that. Explain!” he ordered.

George decided to take the easy route and ignore Ron’s obnoxious line of questioning. “Malfoy’s an Auror now. When you left, Harry had to recruit to fill your position, and Malfoy got it.”

Ron stared at him but said nothing, so he continued. “Then a couple of months ago, Harry needed a babysitter and roped Malfoy into doing it. To cut a long story short, your daughter seems to have developed an obsession with Malfoy and proceeds to accost him at every opportunity she can. Hermione has to put up with it.”

Ron scowled. “I can’t believe Hermione is allowing this to happen. She should be putting her foot down. Not indulging Rose.”

George gave his little brother a level look. “You don’t get to criticise Hermione’s parenting. You walked out and disappeared, leaving her to pick up the slack. If anyone needs to be lectured about his abilities as a parent, it’s you.”

Ron opened his mouth to retort but didn’t have anything to say.

\---------------

Hermione tapped her nails nervously on the table at the Leaky Cauldron as she waited for Malfoy. She nervously gulped her elf-made wine and grimaced as she noticed her hand was still shaking. It was inevitable that she would bump into Ron at some point, but she hadn’t imagined it would be like this and had been completely unprepared for the encounter as a result. He’d also crushed her with his words. Was he right? Was she the reason the marriage failed? Had she been so awful that she made him run away?

“Whatever is going through that mind of yours, stop it now,” Malfoy said, sliding into the seat opposite her. 

“What?” Hermione asked, confused.

“You’ve got that expression you get when you over-analyse stuff. And I bet it’s to do with Weasley as well.”

She flushed. Was she that easy to read? She looked up into the amused face of Malfoy. Apparently she was. “Did everything go okay?”

He slid the pet food across to her. “Of course it did. What did you expect? A duel in the middle of the shop?”

She wouldn’t put it past either of them. “No,” she lied unconvincingly. 

Those grey eyes flashed in amusement at her. “Can I get you a refill?” he asked, pointing at her nearly empty drink.

“Oh, no, I shouldn’t. Rose and Hugo are with Molly, so I should probably return.”

“Please stay,” her blond companion said, and she was surprised to see that his eyes were pleading with her -- well, as much as Malfoy’s eyes could.

She supposed it wouldn’t hurt. Besides, Molly loved having the kids and wouldn’t mind if Hermione was a little late. They were staying for dinner anyway, and he had done her a big favour. The least she could do is have one drink with him. “Okay then.”

She was taken aback when he grinned at her. Her breath hitched in her throat. Wow, he was attractive when he smiled like that. The butterflies fluttered in her stomach as he gracefully stood up and moved to the bar to get them drinks.

\------------------

Hermione giggled as she gripped onto the knocker of her front door. One drink had turned into quite a few more, and she was now tipsy. Neville let her use his personal Floo connection to call Molly to ask her if she could be late. Molly had beamed and told her to go out and enjoy herself. She would have the kids overnight, and Hermione could join them for Sunday brunch.

“I never pegged you as a cheap drunk,” Malfoy drawled in her ear.

“And I never pegged you as nice,” she replied. She turned and braced a hand against his chest. “Thanks for getting me home.”

He lifted the hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. “No problem.”

Hermione’s butterflies flew crazily around her stomach, and her heart pounded. “Want to come in for a coffee?” she asked.

Malfoy’s eyes widened for a moment. He looked down at her, and she smiled invitingly up at him. His eyes dropped for a second to her lips before he nodded his acceptance. She briefly questioned her sanity. Both of them knew that she wasn’t really inviting him in for coffee. Was she doing the right thing? Her world seemed to be turning upside-down lately. 

Malfoy closed the door behind him and pulled Hermione into his arms. “Are you sure?” he whispered into her ear.

Hermione didn’t know why, but she was sure. It could be the fact that she was lonely and her hormones were dictating her actions, but she didn’t think so. There was something about Malfoy that excited her. He made her heart pound and her blood flow hot. She found herself thinking about him with more and more frequency. She pulled his head to hers as her response. As she surrendered to the intensity of the kiss, she knew that, somehow, this was right.

\---------------

Later that night, Malfoy played with her hair. Hermione softly kissed his chest, and he tightened his arm around her. She smiled into his shoulder. “What?” he asked quietly.

“I can’t believe we did that.”

“It had been building up.”

She giggled. “What’s going through that head of yours now?” he asked.

“I can’t believe I have Draco Malfoy in my bed.”

“You left out naked.”

Hermione put a hand over her face. “You realise I don’t usually do this kind of thing, right?”

“Granger, I’m more than aware that you have been with Weasley since the end of the war, and I doubt you’re the kind to stray.”

She bit her lip. She was nervous about asking this question. What if the answer was yes? “Is this a one-night stand?”

There was a silence that seemed to go on forever, making her squirm uncomfortably before sitting up. She didn’t dare look at Malfoy. He muttered something indistinct before he pulled her head around to face him. She was surprised to see how serious he looked. 

“Listen up, Granger, I’m not stupid enough to see you as a one-night stand. I denied my attraction to you for the last few months because you’re not the type of woman to settle for something so casual. I’ve realised that I’m looking for something more, but I recognise you’ve just come out of a committed relationship and might be looking for rebound sex. I hope that isn’t the case, but I understand if you don’t want to get involved in anything heavier.”

“And if I was only after rebound sex?” 

“Then I’d happily play that role, but be warned, I would do my utmost to persuade you to want something more with me. And I play to win.”

A warm feeling shot through her body, and she realised it was happiness, absent for so long now that it felt alien. She smiled shyly at Malfoy. “Do you think you can call me Hermione then? I don’t really want a partner who calls me by my surname.”

\----------------

“I’m really not sure this is a good idea; I think I’ll just go home.”

“Come on, Draco! You said you wanted something serious with me, and if that’s the case, then you’re going to have to meet them at some point.”

The blond scowled at her logic. “I’ve met them before in case you’ve forgotten.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Smirking from behind your father’s back whilst he throws insults around doesn’t count as meeting Molly and Arthur.”

“I just don’t see why it has to be today?” 

She felt disappointment lance through her. Was it too much to ask for man who would stand by her and do something that meant so much to her? Okay, so they’d only just decided to date last night, but they’d known each other for half their lives, and he was already much loved by her children.

“It’s fine,” she said, determined to keep how upset she was out of her tone. “Er… I guess I’ll see you in a couple of days?”

“Why not tonight?” Draco asked.

“I have the kids back, and I wasn’t sure if you’d want to be around them while this is so new. It’s probably not a good idea, you know, in case this goes wrong, and then they’ll be more upset. I’ll ask Ginny to babysit next weekend so we can go out.”

She was bustling around the kitchen now, making herself busy so he couldn’t just how disappointed she was. This was incredibly new between them, and she didn’t really have any right to demand that he go with her to pick Rose and Hugo up from the Weasleys. It would probably be best if they took things slowly as she did have her children to think about. They really wouldn’t benefit from having a new man pitched into their lives when there was a real possibility they could break up again soon. Once they were more serious, then she would broach the subject with her kids.

His hands came down on her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks. He spun her around and tipped her chin up, forcing her to look at him. “I bow to your judgement regarding your children and what’s best for them, but for the record, I plan on us becoming a family in the real sense of the word.”

“What?! Draco, we only just decided to see each other. I don’t think you should be making promises like that.”

He smiled. “You’re right, and I would be wary of saying such things if I wasn’t sure that you’re exactly what I’ve been waiting for.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve steered clear of all serious relationships because no one seemed to have what I wanted, but over the last few months, I’ve come to realise that you are that person. I’m very sure this is what I want.”

Okay, now she felt like she was going to cry. Those words were a balm to her wounded soul. Ron had done a lot of damage to her self-esteem, and it was great to hear that she was desirable, not only in the bedroom but also as a partner. But it didn’t change the fact that he wouldn’t go with her to the Weasleys.

“If that’s the case, then why won’t you pick up Rose and Hugo with me?”

He raked a hand through his hand. “Wouldn’t it be strange? I mean you were married to their son, and now you turn up, hand-in-hand with the son of their enemy.”

She snorted. “The Weasleys don’t view you as an enemy. They may not like your family very much or what you stood for, once upon a time, but they don’t hold grudges, and the fact that you’re an Auror, who was employed by their son-in-law, means that they know you’ve changed for the better.”

He studied her face for a while, almost as if he was trying to make up his mind. “Please, Draco,” she said. “It would mean a lot to me.”

“Okay, I’ll go with you,” he said, caving in to her pleading. “But if I get hexed as soon as I cross their threshold I’m blaming you.”

She laughed. “Don’t worry, Rose has prepared the way for you. She’s been singing your praises for ages.”

“At least I don’t have to worry about how she’ll react to my presence in your life. She asked me to marry her mummy last month.”

Hermione gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth, horrified. “What?”

“Yep, she asked me to marry you. She promised if I did then I would get to try your lasagne, which she assures me is the best in the whole wide world.”

If she wasn’t so mortified, then she would laugh. It was a typical Rose thing to say, and she truly did love her mother’s lasagne. 

He chuckled. “Why do you think I took you up on your offer? I’m very partial to lasagne.”

She continued to look at him with wide, horrified eyes. 

“Hermione, there’s no need to be so embarrassed. I think I know Rosie by now, and she’s shameless when she wants something. And at least she doesn’t call you her ‘bwave pwince’.”

She buried her face in his chest. “That’s true, but only Rose could try and match-make me in such a way.”

“She’s adorable, which she gets from her mother,” he said, tugging on her hair and kissing her.

\----------------

Harry sighed as he analysed the stilted way in which Ron had interacted with his children. It was the first time he’d seen them in over a year, and it hadn’t gone too well. It didn’t help that Rose was as stubborn as her father and was refusing to forgive Ron. Sadly, Hugo hadn’t recognised his father, being just six months when Ron had walked out. Molly and Ginny had extracted them all from an awkward atmosphere by herding the kids out to get them dressed.

He clapped a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay in the long run. You just have some rather large bridges to build.”

“Why do I always make a mess of things?”

Harry didn’t know how to respond to that. Ron had screwed up hugely when he’d walked out on Hermione and the kids, and it wasn’t something that was easily repaired, especially when he hadn’t made any effort to see his children. Running away from his problems had always been a weakness of Ron’s. “Divorce is never easy,” he said rather vaguely.

“Ronald, shouldn’t you be on your way to the shop?” Molly said, coming into the kitchen and strapping Hugo into a high chair.

“Yeah, I guess. In a minute.”

Molly huffed and put her hands on her hips. “Not in a minute, young man, but now! You’re lucky your brother gave you a job after the stunt you pulled. Besides, Hermione will be here soon, and I’m not sure she’ll want to see you. I haven’t had the chance to talk to her about you seeing the kids, either.”

“They’re _my_ kids, too.”

“Don’t go down that line of argument, Ronald Bilius Weasley, or you might hear some home truths that you’re not ready to listen to.”

Ron turned bright red and glared at his mother. Some things never changed, and Molly scolding her sons as if they were still ten was one of those things. 

“Harry, dear, do you want anything more to eat? Since you became Head Auror, you’ve started to look skinny.”

Ginny snorted as she came into the kitchen, balancing Lily on her hip, James, Albus and Rose prancing in behind her. “You wouldn’t say that if you saw the stomach he’s developing. He just hides it beneath those robes.”

He glared at his wife. 

“Uncle Hawwy, can I come to work with you tomowwow?” Rose asked.

“Well, you can, Rosie, but it’ll be very boring, and you’d have to sit in my office and be really quiet.”

Ginny shot her niece an amused glance. “Why do you want to go to work with Uncle Harry, sweetie?”

“I miss Dwako. I haven’t seen him for ages and ages and ages.”

Ron scowled into the cup of coffee he was drinking. “Bloody ferret,” he muttered.

Harry gave his friend a warning look. Ron wouldn’t get into Rose’s good books by maligning Malfoy, not that he blamed his brother-in-law for being disconcerted by the attachment Rose had to the snarky blond. “You’ll have to ask your mummy.”

“When is Mummy coming?” Rose asked her grandma.

“She’ll be here soon, love.”

There was a brief knock at the kitchen door before it opened and Hermione stuck her head around.

“Mummy!” Rose squealed, rushing over, whilst Hugo loudly banged the wooden spoon he’d been playing with on the high chair’s plastic tray. 

“Mind if we come in?” she asked rhetorically.

_We?_ Harry thought and then closed his eyes when Hermione walked in, dragging his most annoying Auror behind her. 

“Dwako!” came the high-pitched shriek from Rose, who proceeded to tug on Malfoy’s arm until he swung her up into a hug. She clung around his neck and beamed at the room.

“Molly, thank you so much for having the kids last night.”

“It was a pleasure, Hermione. You know how much I love having my grandkids.”

“Were you good for Grandma?” Hermione asked Rosie. 

“Yes, she made us a cake.”

“You’re staying for breakfast, right?” Molly asked.

Hermione looked around, nodding, but then she spotted her ex-husband. She paled slightly. “Er… I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Nonsense! I’m sure you and Draco are hungry. Take a seat,” she said in a bracing tone of voice that brooked no argument.

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, that would be lovely” Malfoy said, speaking for the first time.

Harry watched as Hermione glared at Malfoy before pulling him over to the table where she perched awkwardly on the edge of a seat as far away from Ron as she could get. There was an uncomfortable silence as Molly busied herself with making more eggs and brewing fresh coffee. 

It was broken rather disastrously by Rose, who said in a voice she obviously thought was a whisper, “Are you going to marry Mummy?”

The silence deepened for a brief second before Hermione broke it. “Rose! You really cannot ask Draco questions like that.”

“Why not?” the little girl asked.

“Because it’s rude.”

“Why?”

His bushy-haired friend sighed. “Because it is.”

“But I want Dwako to be my daddy.”

Harry groaned and looked at Ron, who was so white his freckles stuck out. He banged his cup down on the table. “Don’t mind me! I’m obviously not wanted now that bloody Malfoy is on the scene!” he snapped before storming out of the room.

All eyes turned towards Hermione, who looked a little sick. “Rose, sweetheart, even if Draco and I did get married, he wouldn’t be your daddy because you already have a daddy.”

“But what if Daddy leaves again?”

Harry’s heart broke for the confused little girl. He was going to have to speak to Ron and get him to stop being selfish and work on reassuring his daughter that he wasn’t going to disappear on her again. 

“Daddy isn’t going anywhere, Rosie, he’s working with Uncle George at the shop now,” Hermione said to reassure her daughter.

The little girl’s face brightened somewhat. “So I get Daddy and Dwako.”

Malfoy ruffled the little girl’s ginger curls. “Yes, honey, you get us both.”

The little girl rested her head on the blond’s shoulders and looked blissful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was hideously mean to Ron and I do feel sorry for ripping his character to shreds. Divorce is often messy and I can see him walking out, trying to get his head straight and not seeing his kids until he has it sorted. Sadly, this does happen in RL. In my head, he makes it up to his kids and they have a healthy and loving relationship and Draco definitely does not replace him as their father.


End file.
